Sefarina Galanos
Personality Outgoing and kind, Sefarina has always harbored a love and fascination for magic, due to her natural affinity for it. She enjoys expanding her knowledge on the subject, often forgetting to eat for days on end while in the midst of research. She seeks to help people of Cavarel with magic often collaborating with others to further the progress of their civilization. History Born into a family of architects and mine owners, Sefarina grew up in comfort. Never needing to support her family with petty work, she devoted her youth to the study of alchemy, architecture, and a way to combine both to improve her people's way of life. Because of her status and wealth she able join the Cavarel government as a contractor as soon as she finished her studies. While she started out in more well-to-do provinces, creating buildings and renovating old ones, she was eventually sent to more run-down an impoverished parts of Cavarel, in hopes she could find a way to provide better living conditions for the impoverished. Appalled by what she saw, she then devoted much of her time trying to improve the lower class, becoming a civil rights activist for the poor, who seemed to have no say in politics. It was thought nothing could tear her away from her newfound calling in life, until the beginning of the Rovish threat. Knowing it would be the poor to fall at their hands before the rich, she signed up for the expedition in hopes to make allies before all she has worked for is lost. Powers & Weapons Weapons Staff: The large stone embedded in it helps her control her abilities. Without it her powers are more difficult to control (often backfiring on her). She does have a back-up stone that keeps her powers in check, which is found on her necklace. However, it is not of the same quality as the one in her staff and doesn't give her as much control as she desires. Both are like batteries, their power can run out. Dagger: Nothing special, more often than not it helps her cut things such as plants, boxes, or food. Powers Light conjuration: With her staff she can conjure a light to illuminate the darkness or blind those around her. Mind blast: Only effective in close combat, she can project a wave of telekinetic force that can stun and possibly push back, enemies and allies. It is one power she can use without her staff though, at most, it will only stun people. Telekinetic Force Manipulation: Aka she can move things with her 'mind'. She can push away projectiles, move things from a stationary position, apply pressure to keep things in place, and even seem to 'fly'. However, her limit is that she cannot move things that are collectively over 300lbs and the object cannot be more than 15 feet away in any direction. Because this ability consumes immense amounts of energy she must have her staff. She will also pass out after using her telekinetic 'magic' for prolonged amounts of time. Barrier: Sefarina can create a telekinetic barrier as large as five feet in each direction, making her and anyone in it, immune to all physical damage and physical magic. However, she cannot move when casting this or it breaks her concentration. Mages can use magic of the mind to break her concentration while producing a barrier. Other * Take away her staff and her necklace and Sefarina is harmless. Thats not to mean she cannot use her magic, she's just afraid of what will happen. Her grandmother literally exploded when she tried to use magic, without restraint, and she fears the same will happen to her. *Sefarina carries three replacement stones in a pouch just in case the one in her staff 'burns' out. Relationships Zephiur Nathaniel Aernheit : While they might have come from the same land, and spent a great deal of time traveling together, Sefarina isn't sure what to think of Zephiur. She trusts him, at the very least, but still has trouble connecting to him due to his cold and stoic demeanor. Recent Events Sefarina and Zephiur make it to Trillian only to be denied an audience with the King. With the fate of Caravel on the line, Sefarina has taken up work as a bounty hunter hoping to quickly build a rep that will catch the King's attention. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Characters